


100 Adrimi Drabbles (& The One-Shot)

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ily <3, adrigami, adrimi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adrimi Birthday Drabbles + One Shot





	1. Spring.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [closedaccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedaccount/gifts).

> To my sweetest friend <3 Happy birthday. I know this isn't much, but here's my gift to you. I'll update twice every week and I'll finish with a nice little bow. These are all for you and I hope you have an awesome and lovely year, just like you <3

* * *

The first petal from the plum blossom tree falls as Kagami steps out into the garden in her backyard.

Kagami catches it swiftly in between her fingers and holds it close to her heart. It marked the start of spring and Kagami inhaled its sweet fragrance.

“Would you like me to pluck you some and make you a bouquet?” A warm voice calls out to her and she turns to the source, Adrien Agreste. “Though it’s nothing compared to your sweet scent and your beauty.”

“I’m perfectly fine with just a petal.” Kagami averts her eyes as he comes closer, blushing from being so close to him. She still can’t believe they’re dating; it feels surreal. 

* * *

She had agreed to go on one date with him if he could best her at fencing and he had agreed. Their fencing duel had lasted longer than she had originally thought and she was worn out the more time it had gone on. And at the last attempt she had made to attack, he had caught her before she lost her balance, gently touching her nose, “I won.”

He had taken her on a wonderful date, but she was too shy to tell him it was. He had left her with the ghost of a kiss on her cheek, before he had gone back inside the car where Gorilla was waiting.

* * *

“Your mother and my father are meeting again to discuss a deal and a new fashion line or something.” Adrien places his arms around her waist loosely and Kagami leans into him, a small smile spreading on her lips.

“What do they want us to do?” Kagami closes her eyes and waits for his reply, playing with his fingers in the meanwhile.

“They want us to be present and quiet in the room, sitting next to them, across from each other.”

“It’d be a shame if we...weren’t there. Tsk, tsk.” Kagami clucks her tongue and turns around to face him, “Oh no! Where have the children gone?”

“That’ll be our secret.” Adrien winks at her and Kagami takes him by the hand, shushing him and leading him to the back of the garden, where a door lay hidden, covered behind leaves and weeds.

“Our secret.” Kagami repeated softly, her cheeks feeling heated again, as Adrien slipped a plum blossom into her hair and opened the door for them to slip through. 

* * *


	2. Honor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate at a bar and Kagami intervenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For 99 Drabbles, I'm trying to go off of 99 words, and this drabble's was "Honor." Suggestions welcome! Just drop a word in the comments!

* * *

“That’s my wife!” A slurred voice broke through the bar and Kagami, who had been chatting with Marinette near the restroom, looked up to see him standing there, holding someone up by the collar.

“Adrien.” Kagami breathed out and quickly shoved everyone to the side, to get to him before he did something stupid, like give in and punch the guy.

“He said you looked awful and can’t believe I married someone like you.” Adrien’s nostrils flared and Kagami could see he was slightly tipsy from the way he wobbled and his fingers were shaking. “He called you the b-word.”

“Put him down, Adrien.” Kagami urged, pulling on his sleeve and Adrien hesitantly put him down, glaring at him as he scrambled away.

“He disrespected you. I had to do something.” Adrien whispered and took her hand in his, “I’m-”

“Shhhhh. Let me speak.” Kagami pressed a finger against his lips, pulling him to the side, away from everyone else and he nodded repeatedly, reminding Kagami of a cat, with his wide, green eyes gazing up at her, waiting for her next words in anticipation. 

“I can kick his ass tomorrow. He’s in my fencing class. I’m  _ honored  _ that you’d defend me that way, but I don’t want you to break your hand or have him press charges, when I can do so without consequences.”

“That’s my wife.” Adrien pressed his lips against her knuckles and she held out her other arm for him, giggling softly at his look of utter adoration and he looped his arm through hers. “I wasn’t really going to punch the guy. Just wanted to give him a good scare. But if it came to it-”

“I know. You’re not the type to escalate to violence.” Kagami gave him a side-glance as he opened the exit door for her. “Besides, it’d have taken all the fun out of kicking his ass tomorrow.”

“I’ll come watch.”

“Of course you will.” Kagami simpered and he chuckled at how determined she looked.

* * *


	3. Eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word for this drabble: Eyes :)
> 
> Peacock!Kagami (Chat knows/He's just teasing :)

* * *

They flickered left and right, almost as if they didn’t want to meet his.

She had the most fascinating eyes he’d ever seen. They were sharp, but softened when they met his in a moment of hesitation, when she didn’t know where else to look, but directly at him.

They were brown with flecks of gold and she was glaring at him, eyes keen and cutting directly into his heart.

“Can I help you?” Her voice was suspicious, almost as if she was daring him to come closer, to see what she would do to him if he came one step closer. “Speak your name.”

“Chat Noir.” He swallowed, and he balanced himself against the nearest wall, almost slipping off the roof in the process.

“You’re the famous kitty I heard about. Your fighting skills could be perfected, with more practice, but I think you’d hold out in a fight against me.” She held out her fan and pulled a feather out, “I assume you’re looking for a fight, am I wrong?”

He paused, to sort himself out, before he spoke up again. “Yes, you are wrong.”

She scrunched her nose and pouted, “I am hardly ever wrong. Now, are you going to fight me, or are you going to lose that easy?”

“I don’t fight pretty damsels.”

“Is that so?” She stood up straighter and placed the feather in her hair, “In that case, I won’t fight you. I don’t fight pretty damsels, either, kitty.”

“Mew-_ouch_.” Chat Noir hissed as she came near and she held out her hand to calm him down.

“How did you find me? I was very careful with my steps and fighting in the background.” She was so dangerously close to him. He could see her freckles that shone like stars, littered across her cheeks and nose. He could hear her breathing, shallow, as she awaited his response.

She was stunning, to say the least. It was the only words he could coherently form in his mind.

“You left your feather at the scene of the crime, Paon.” Chat plucked the feather she had slid into her hair out and she pinned his hand to the wall. Chat gulped and he didn’t know how to deal with how close she was to him.

“Why’d you follow me?”

“I wanted to see who our little shadow was.” Chat replied quickly, “Didn’t know she’d turn out to be so…”

“So, what?”

“Gorgeous. _Ethereal_.” Chat whispered in a hush tone, like if he was telling her a secret and he could make out, under the evening sky cloaking them in darkness, her cheeks burning red.

“Stop playing, kitty.”

“I’m not playing at all, Paon. I mean it. Every. Single. Word.” Chat licked his lips and eyed his hand, still pinned against the wall. “Your grip seemed to have gotten tighter.”

“I’ll let you go if you promise not to take my miraculous.”

“How do I know I can trust you?”

“Don’t you think I would have been fighting you, not helping you this whole time?”

“True, but you were hiding-”

“ _ Helping _ in the background.” She corrected him swiftly and her tone sounded displeased, but amused. 

“We’ll see...if you can beat me to the Eiffel Tower.” Chat Noir challenged her and he could see the shift in her mood. 

She  _ liked  _ challenges.

Even if it meant losing the miraculous and having to return it.

“You’re on.” She pushed him back and spread her arms to spread her feathers and jumped off the roof.

“Hey, no fair! You can’t do that!” Chat cried out playfully, “You lose five points!”

“I didn’t know we were keeping score!” She called back, soaring through the air and running on the roofs rapidly, “If we are, then you’re losing one hundred for being too slow!”

Chat threw his head back and laughed, and in doing so, he caught the look in her eyes before she turned back to face forward and she caught him off guard.

The smile she wore reached her eyes and he couldn’t help but stop for a moment, to appreciate her and how happy she was. She enjoyed the freedom the suit gave her, just like him.

He knew it was Kagami underneath the costume and a wide grin spread across his face, as he began to chase after her again.

* * *


	4. Alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you feel better <3 I know the fandom sucks, but I'm here if you need anything💖

* * *

"Are you having fun?"

Kagami jumped as he placed a hand on her shoulder and spit out her drink.

"Adrien." She grinned and shook her head, wiping her mouth with a napkin. " I'm having a wonderful time. It's so nice not to be alone during events like these anymore."

Her cheeks were getting warm. 

Oh _ no _.

She thought she had left the blushing behind her in her teen years, but he still had that same effect from all those years ago on her.

"I know how you feel. My father would make me stand by his side all night and I'd have to smile until my cheeks ached, and even then, I still had to keep up appearances."

"It's nice not to be alone." Kagami bowed her head and Adrien's hand slipped from her shoulder to her hand and he took hers in his. 

All she could do was steal glances up at him under the moonlight, as they stood next to each other on the balcony in comfortable silence, hand in hand.

"Would you like to play a game?" 

"What game do you have in mind?"

"It's one we excelled at when we were kids."

"Sneaking off out the property and somewhere else?" Kagami giggled as Adrien led her away from the balcony to someplace far away.

That twinkle in his eye promised something great and she was usually one to lead, but tonight, she felt like following to see where the night would take her with Adrien.

* * *


End file.
